ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party
The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party is an American television seasonal film block aired on the American television network Universal Kids during the Easter season. It serves as a compilation of NBCUniversal's (and some non-Universal films currently owned by Comcast) family films, besides also featuring animated segments hosted by the Doggie Family and the Pussycat Brothers from The Doggies narrating the films as if they were stories. Since 2020, a 6:00 AM-8:00 PM version of the block is also aired on Kawaii Box during Easter Day, featuring more films from other film companies such as Disney, Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures. Films aired on the block * Headin’ South (DreamWorks Studios/MGM) (narrated by George) * Trapito (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by Linda) * (reserved) * (reserved) * The Lorax (Illumination Entertaiment) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) * The Snow Queen (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by Robbie) * Wonderland (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by George) * Sparky and the Talking Piano (DreamWorks Studios) (reserved) * The Pebble and the Penguin (DreamWorks Studios/Don Bluth) (narrated by Linda) * Manuelita (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by Robbie) * Trolls (DreamWorks Studios; classic version) (narrated by Sarah) * An American Tail (Universal Pictures/Don Bluth) (reserved) * Little Orphan Annie (DreamWorks Studios) (reserved) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (DreamWorks Studios/Don Bluth; classic version) (narrated by George) * Elefriend (DreamWorks Studios) (reserved) * Jungle Family (reserved) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Universal Pictures; Jim Carrey version) (narrated by George) * Friendly (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by Linda) * Balto (Universal Studios) (narrated by Robbie) * The Secret Life of Pets (Illumination Entertaiment) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by Steven) * (reserved) * (reserved) * Jimmy and Tammy (DreamWorks Studios) (reserved) * (reserved) * The Wind in the Willows (DreamWorks Studios/Rankin-Bass) (reserved) * Mrs. Petty Mouse (DreamWorks Studios) (narrated by George) Films added to the Kawaii Box version *''Peter Pan''/''Return to Neverland'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by George) *''Matilda'' (Sony Pictures) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) *''UglyDolls'' (STX Entertaiment) (narrated by Sarah) *''The Swan Princess'' (Nest Family Entertainment) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) *''Anastasia'' (20th Century Studios/Don Bluth) (narrated by Sarah) *''Charlotte's Web'' (Paramount Pictures/Hanna-Barbera; classic version) (narrated by Robbie) *''Storks'' (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by George) *''Peter Rabbit'' (Sony Pictures Animation) (narrated by Karen) *''Gay Purr-ee'' (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Jilian) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (20th Century Studios/Blue Sky Studios) (narrated by Steven) *''Pinocchio'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Robbie) *''The Magic Roundabout'' (film) (Pathé) (narrated by Sarah) *''Alpha and Omega'' (Lionsgate) (narrated by Jillian) * * * *''The Aristocats'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Jilian) * *''The Wizard of Oz'' (MGM/Warner Bros./Turner Entertaiment) (narrated by Linda) * * * *''Lady and the Tramp'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) * * *''Monsters University''/''Monsters Inc.'' (Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by George) * * *''Robin Hood'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Robbie) * * * *''Cinderella''/''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by Linda) * * * *''Aladdin'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (narrated by George) *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' (Aardman Animators) (narrated by Steven) *''Green Eggs and Ham'' (Warner Bros./Netflix; first season) (narrated by Linda) * * *''Beauty and the Beast'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (narrated by Robbie) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (Warner Bros./Turner Entertainment) (narrated by Linda) * * * *''Thumbelina'' (Warner Bros./20th Century Studios/Don Bluth) (narrated by Robbie) * * *''Brother Bear'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Karen) * * *''The Little Mermaid'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Linda) * * *''101 Dalmatians''/''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story) (narrated by George) * * * *''Rio'' (20th Century Studios/Blue Sky Studios) (narrated by Kevin and Wendy) * * * * *''The Rescuers'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (narrated by Steven) * * * * * *''The Lion King''/''The Lion King 1½'' (Walt Disney Pictures; classic version) (both films are told as a complete story, with The Lion King 1½ being a subplot in The Lion King) (narrated by George) * * * * * *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (Walt Disney Pictures) (the two segments are separated for the block, with Bongo being told between The Pebble and the Penguin and Manuelita; and Mickey and the Beankstalk being told at the ending, after Mrs. Petty Mouse; Bongo is narrated by Linda, while Mickey and the Beankstalk is narrated by George) Script The Doggies' Stories Birthday Party/Transcript Segments Plot Set in a live-action house, the Doggies and the Pussycat Brothers, acompaned by the Goat Kids, Sailor Cat & Sailor Fish, the Polar Bear Family, Red Riding Hood, the Pussypuss Siblings (from Dreamtoons' Kitty, Kat and Their 25 Brothers), Wag (from The Pet Adventures of Lego), Rocky & Bullwinkle and Baby Huey, tell some stories (all of them being films aired on the block) to Goldy Locks in her birthday party, with either Sam Pussycat, Melissa Doggie or Sailor Cat doing sassy comments throughout the stories. Epilogue Universal Kids version TBD Kawaii Box version In the Kawaii Box version of the epilogue, after the final story, Mickey and the Beankstalk, George then cheers up Bobo, who was crying about Willie the Giant's death saying that Willie was a nice giant who did not deserve to die. Just as George says that Willie is a fictional character and not real, Willie himself appears, alive and well, tearing the roof off the house. Willie inquires about Mickey Mouse's whereabouts, but George, Linda, Melissa, Sam and Sailor Cat faint in shock while Kevin and Wendy tell Willie goodnight. The scene closes with Willie noticing The Brown Derby restaurant and putting it on like a hat before stomping off to find Mickey, with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Voice cast * Netflix release Trivia *The block is mainly influenced by the live-action sequences from Walt Disney's 1947 live-action/animated hybid film Fun and Fancy Free. **In addition to that, the block's epilogue in the Kawaii Box version is a remake to the ending scene from the aftermentioned film. *The block is commercial-free. *The block is wrongly considered as a film due to be the Kawaii Box version being released on Netflix. *The films are edited, removing the title cards and opening and closing credits while the narrative lines are redubed by the The Doggies voice cast (with new ones added), as well as including comments by Sam and/or Sailor Cat during some scenes. *Several scenes in the party usually interrupt the moment with Goldy and/or other characters' comments on a scene and/or questions on a scene such as: **When Sarah was narrating Trolls (which is introduced as an unpublished book written by herself, due to her role as an unsuccessful writer in The Doggies), it cuts back to the party where a wide-eyed Goldy asks "But Mrs. Doggie. What happened to Poppy? And to all the other Trolls?" after Poppy falls into despair and loses all her colors, along with the other Trolls. Sarah was about to give everybody a sad ending, with all the Trolls about to be eaten by the Ogres; but after seeing Goldy's troubled expression, she decides to tell a happy ending she came up with instead, leading to the scenes where the animals break out from the dungeon, and Branch encourages Poppy by singing "True Colors". ** **13 Green Eggs and Ham's first season episodes conjoined into a single story ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *In the Kawaii Box version, when Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is aired on the block, a bunch of new scenes, which are animated recreations of scenes from the original Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory who were abselt in the Tom and Jerry version, are added to focus on the whole story, while remaining Tom and Jerry's appearance in the story, such as: ** ** **The "Cheer Up, Charlie" song sequence. ** ** ** ** ** **The Wonkamobile scene. *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *In the Kawaii Box version, when The Lion King is aired on the block, its midquel The Lion King 1½ is added as a subplot. Some changes were made during the addition such as: **The movie theater scenes in The Lion King 1½ are removed to put the two films as a single story. **Timon's backstory and him meeting Pumbaa for the first time is shown after the "Circle of Life" scene and Mufasa and Scar's argument. ***Also, when Pumbaa talks about his "secret weapon", he explosively passes gas in a bunch in an newly-animated version of the scene where he and Timon meet each other. **The scene with Timon and Pumbaa in Pride Rock during the presentation of Simba to the Pride Lands' animals is removed. **The scenes where Timon and Pumbaa attempt to set up homes throughout the Pride Lands, but wind up being forced away every time after witnessing events from the film are removed, with the only exception of the scene involving Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". **involving Timon and Pumbaa in the stampede scene at the same time as Simba **Timon tells the truth about him being alone to Pumbaa, right after Scar proclaims himself as king of Pride Rock. **The scenes where Timon tries to sabotage Simba and Nala's reunion are added to the "Can't You Feel the Love Tonight" song sequence, which several lyrics from Elton John's version are added into the scene. **The scene where Timon and Pumbaa reconcile in the desert is added in place of the part where Simba runs in the desert, cutting to the scene where Simba witnesses the ruin of the Pride Lands. **When Timon reunites with Ma and Uncle Max and he presents them to Pumbaa, it directly cuts to the scene where Sarabi stands up to Scar about the lack of anything to hunt. **The scene where Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas to construct a series of tunnels beneath them, after the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels, it cuts to the scene where Scar begs mercy for Simba and blames the hyenas as the real enemies. *TBD *TBD *TBD *When Balto is aired in the block, the live-action sequences are removed and replaced with the block's party scenes. Also, Robbie tells the story through a history schoolbook (as a pun to the film being based on a real-life character). *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *In the Kawaii Box version of the block, A Series of Unfortunate Events is removed from the block due to its dark overtones. *TBD